<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opertis by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172333">opertis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Captivity, Dungeon, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Political Alliances, Sengoku Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuhide's unexpected visit tonight certainly was not a pleasant one. Now, Reira was bounded, gagged, <i>blindfolded</i>, and thrown inside her own castle’s dungeon.<br/>Left alone in the darkness, wondering why Mitsuhide did this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuhide/Reira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Romance Across Time `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>opertis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Open ending, bcs this is a part of my wip :D<br/>I put violence warning for some rough treatment aspects, better safe than sorry~<br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the late evening, almost everyone else had left the alliance party on the Main Hall to their own chambers, Reira retired to her chambers to rest, exhaustion had plagued her and yet there was a contented smile upon her soft lips.</p>
<p>Any kind of celebration banquet was one to be appreciated, as always.</p>
<p>After Reira dismissed her maids, her slender hand reached out to open the shoji door. Before it ever opened and at the right timing after the maids turned on the corner of the corridors, Reira felt someone’s presence behind her. However, she did not have a chance to turn around as a piece of fabric covered her eyes at a skilled speed and a large hand covered her mouth before a scream ever escaped through her.</p>
<p>In the middle of her panicked state, she recognized this unusually cold hand — all too familiar, even.</p>
<p>“Do not cause a scene, Milady.” A voice right behind her urged her to remain quiet.</p>
<p>That voice..</p>
<p>Reira tried to peel off his hand with both of hers but he had the warlord’s strength, too strong compared to her. Any voice that escaped her was muffled by his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lord Mitsuhide. Why?!</em>
</p>
<p>Mitsuhide dragged her quietly with him through the dark garden. A night without the moon to shine a light upon them. He brought her all the way to the dungeon of her castle. Reira tried to struggle as much as she could but with all the exhaustion and for possessing less strength than him, and the kimono she wore, it was bound to fail.</p>
<p>The moment they entered the dungeon, Mitsuhide released her and she stumbled down on the dungeon’s cold floor. “Why do you do this?!” Reira turned, attempting to rise to her feet as she pulled down the blindfold. As expected, it was Mitsuhide who stood tall in front of the cell’s door.</p>
<p>It was not fear or panic that he might see in her eyes, but anger, so much escalating anger.</p>
<p>Mitsuhide took the rope on the ground, as if he already planned this some sort of kidnap beforehand. “For your own goodness.” After the utterance, he caught her sleeved arm a little forcefully and turned her around. His skilled fingers tied both of the wrists behind her with the rope. “You will remain here in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“How is being a prisoner in my castle’s dungeon meant for my own goodness?! This is <em>my</em> castle, <em>my</em> dungeon!” Reira yelled and spun, glaring daggers to the warlord before her. Even with her hands tied, she certainly could spat out threats and protests. “Answer me, Lord Mitsuhide!”</p>
<p>Mysterious in all his intentions, he was only smirking a little crooked smirk. </p>
<p>Once she thought that smirk of his was charming but no more, it was no longer as charming. “I will scream and someone will hear me, then you will have a lot of explaining to do.” Reira threatened him through gritted teeth, her jaw set so tight.</p>
<p>He took out a piece of fabric from his sleeve. “It will be better if you remain quiet, Lady Reira. At least for tonight.” He approached her, backed her off against the wall.</p>
<p>As Reira was cornered against the stony wall, fully intended to spat out every anger within her before she was silenced, “Release me now, or I’ll make sure you regret this for the rest of your life! How dare— ” The rest of her words were muffled behind the piece of fabric as he gagged her, albeit in gentler movements than it should be. </p>
<p>More anger arose in her throat, her wrists twisting until they felt raw against the rope.</p>
<p>“It is not my right to ask you of this, but I promise no harm will come upon you here,” Mitsuhide was still smirking but a glint in his eyes showed a split-second concern. “You will leave this dungeon unscathed, Milady.”</p>
<p>Even behind the gag, Reira kept spewing incoherent words. The thought never crossed her mind; that he had ever been a threat to her, but his action tonight proved otherwise and inevitably, she felt walls formed between them as the horrible rumors she heard about him came true. <em>Is this the real Lord Mitsuhide? Cruel and unforgiving? A betrayer? </em>Regardless of the rumors she heard, Reira had tried to trust Mitsuhide. But now? All the moments they shared in each other’s presence, all the teasing.. Only bitterness remained — her heart clenched tightly with invisible pain. </p>
<p>Invisible, but it hurt more than the actual pain, he might as well have stabbed her in the heart.</p>
<p>Something he noticed from the distance made Mitsuhide turn his head towards the dungeon’s entrance. “It is my time to leave.” He deliberately caught both of her arms and sat her down on the ground. For a few moments, he knelt before her, stroking her face tenderly before taking her chin in his hand, tilting her face higher without any words left from his mouth</p>
<p>His mouth formed yet another smirk, and her harsh glare was returned with a deceptive gentleness within his eyes, apparent enough in this dimmed lighting of the dungeon.</p>
<p>Then, he covered her eyes with the blindfold that still hung around her neck and let her go entirely once he finished, rising to his feet. Only the rustle of his kimono and her muffled anger was heard in this dark dungeon.</p>
<p>Reira shook her head in protests, tried to rise and walked with her knees to chase after Mitsuhide as he stepped out of her cell, completely disregarding her muffled screams.</p>
<p>“Trust me.” He said with softened eyes behind the wooden bars, but she won’t be able to see it.</p>
<p>Without taking those two words into consideration, Reira stubbornly protested against the gag and the rope on her wrists until he was truly gone from the dungeon.</p>
<p>The air in the dungeon was stagnant and cold, she was left alone, accompanied with silence. The faint light from the small lantern outside her cell danced behind the blindfold, a little reassuring light in the darkness. Reira turned around and slumped down against the wooden bars — her mind kept reeling to no end.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why must you do this, Lord Mitsuhide…? Yet, you still dared to ask me to trust you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...I tried to trust you this whole time, I almost did.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I almost loved you.</em>
</p>
<p>And yet, here she was.</p>
<p>Bounded, gagged, blindfolded, and thrown inside her own castle’s dungeon.</p>
<p>Reira let out muffled grunts of frustrated anger, hands clenched into small fists behind her from the burning fury that coursed through her veins — she wanted to remember tonight, when Mitsuhide betrayed her and held her captive here in this very dungeon. The longer she remained there, the greater storm of doubts invaded her mind.</p>
<p>It was not this dungeon’s circumstance that angered her the most, but the loss of trust towards Mitsuhide.</p>
<p>Now, her heart shattered.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can I trust you after this?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>